


Adorable Glory

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: "Akashi-kun, you look particularly stunning tonight." Kuroko interlaced his hand with the taller male and he felt his heart rampaging from its containments."Am I not always dazzling, Tetsuya?" Akashi teased his lover as he tightened his hold a little, not enough to hurt, but instead to feel the other man as if reminding himself of that person's existence.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Adorable Glory

If there would be a word to describe his lover, maybe he would use minimalistic or simple. How his Tetsuya always had that composed and satisfied gaze, Akashi really wanted to be with him all year and the following. The sanctuary that was their feelings never seemed to waver. 

The redhead smiled at himself and looked down to see the sleeping bluenette dozing softly in his embrace. The bluenette's locks were wild as ever, his lashes were long and the cute pointed nose made the redhead tempted to lose his sense of reasoning and shower his lover with flowers and kisses. He weaved the hair slanting slightly on the tealnette's face and he planted a very gentle kiss to the phantom's forehead. Akashi saw how the smaller man shivered and scrunched up his nose in his pure adorable glory. Kuroko's toes curled from the slight coldness seeping through the blanket and he somewhat leaned more onto the redhead before his long lashes fluttered open slowly meeting Akashi's eyes. 

"Akashi-kun, why are you still awake?" Kuroko got up and he rubbed his eye with his small right hand balled into a fist. 

Akashi breathed heavily and he held Kuroko close to his arms as he kissed the tealnette's hair. The moon shining from above glimmered its luminescence as it basked the redhead. 

"I woke up a few moments ago, why don't you head back to sleep, Tetsuya?" 

Kuroko looked at Akashi's face illuminated by the moonlight and he held his breathe suddenly wanting to kiss the man's lips. 

𝟭𝟭:𝟱𝟬 𝗣𝗠 

Kuroko realized that they're still far from dawn so he took his time being cared within Akashi's arms. This man, he really had love him for so long and still continuing. The phantom tried to sneak a look but found that the taller male was also looking down at him. 

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya." 

The redhead smiled and he kissed Kuroko's lashes earning another shiver from the smaller man. Kuroko was shy for a bit before he too, tried to reciprocate by meekly pecking Akashi's cheeks. 

"Akashi-kun, you look particularly stunning tonight." Kuroko interlaced his hand with the taller male and he felt his heart rampaging from its containments. 

"Am I not always dazzling, Tetsuya?" Akashi teased his lover as he tightened his hold a little, not enough to hurt, but instead to feel the other man as if reminding himself of that person's existence. 

"When are you going to call me by my first name, Tetsuya?" Akashi again asked and he felt the rising temperature of the bluenette. 

'He's heating up' 

"It's still too early..." Kuroko spoke softly as he leaned his head close to the man smelling the scent of expensive perfume. 

Akashi looked at the walls in their room and emotions flashed in his eyes.

"We've been sleeping in this room for 4 years." 

The moonlight that poured in from the translucent casement made the bluenette a bit calmer as he was held by very warm arms, very very warm arms. 

"S-Sei-kun..." 

When Akashi turned his head, he can't help but to stare deeper and deeper towards the object of the moon's illumination. Streak of beautiful night effulgence complimented Kuroko's skin that was showing from his shoulder caused by the loosened clothing. The pillow and the wrinkled blankets further praised the sight of the delicate man sleeping on the bed as the quilt hugged his figure as he fidgeted slowly. 

Akashi took a mouthful of air when he realized that he was caught by genuine surprise as he stared more and more at the natural sight of extreme gorgeousness. He can't seem to remove his field of vision that was laid on his lover. 

It's too much for his heart and he's loving every bit of it. He noticed that Kuroko wanted to hide and so he tightened his embrace entrapping him. The bluenette who was just about to get up gave a slight grin as he also wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist. This made the redhead want him more as he snuggled on the tealnette's neck. 

"Call me that again, Tetsuya." Akashi requested. 

"Sei-kun.." said by Kuroko as he felt those warm arms embracing him more. 

"Sei-kun, let's go back to sleep?" Kuroko asked. 

"It's Saturday tomorrow, let's stay like this for a little longer, Tetsuya." Akashi then held his chin and what was left were two shadows overlapping for a moment before pulling away. 

"Hai.." Kuroko answered quietly as shades of red flushed on his face. 

The sleepiness made the tealnette closed his eyes and he couldn't hear what the redhead said, but Akashi started chuckling as his lover combed his wind tossed hair, it's somewhat very gentle. 

They had been together for nearly a decade, but their feelings never seemed to had change. 

Both were rest assured, they smiled and kissed each other before heading back to slumber. 

𝟭𝟮:𝟬𝟬 𝗔𝗠


End file.
